


The Affair

by Jin_is_a_flower



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Judge (2014)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, andy barber - Freeform, andy is having an affair, cheating andy barber, hank palmer - Freeform, hank x andy, i took the canon and threw it away, idk how to tag, laurie barber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_is_a_flower/pseuds/Jin_is_a_flower
Summary: It had all started out strictly professional. Or at least that is what Andy keeps telling himself. Hank Palmer was nothing more than their son’s lawyer for this case.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Hank Palmer
Kudos: 6





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little under 4 hours, so if there is mistakes just ignore them.

It had all started out strictly professional. Or at least that is what Andy keeps telling himself. Hank Palmer was nothing more than their son’s lawyer for this case, Andy wasn’t allowed as it would be biased, and Laurie didn’t trust anyone else but an old friend, who so happened to be a lawyer. Really though, was she collecting them like pokemon cards? Laurie was worried that Andy and Hank wouldn’t get along but she had been wrong.

He remembered his first time meeting Hank, They had been in Andy’s car on their way to Jacob’s first hearing. Hank seemed cold and closed off, of course he had heard about Hank before. He was known for the case that had put Judge Joseph Palmer in prison after he had been a part of a hit and run. Hank had lost the case because of his father’s confession, and there is footage of Judge Palmer ignoring his son as he walks away, in the background you can spot Hank Palmer breaking down. Is it a lawyer thing? Having Daddy issues. That wasn’t the point though. Andy had been the first one to say something “Do you really think you can help Jacob? I know Laurie told me I could trust you, I just…” “No, I get it. iT’s weird, not being the one up there defending your son, but don’t worry. I’ll prove your son’s innocence, i promise you that” Hank had replied quickly. He understood what the situation was. 

But sitting here now, in the parking lot at Homewood Suites hotel, maybe the looks they had been giving each other hadn’t been so professional after all. All those secret glances and private messages on scrap paper. He should have seen this coming. Yet he didn’t feel bad for sitting here in the parking lot. He should. He knows he should, but he just couldn’t bring himself to it. He loved Laurie, but after everything with Jacob started she had been growing distant and it was like she had become a whole new person…

Andy took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked inside the hotel. He went over to the elevator and entered. He quickly checked his phone just to make sure where he was going. Second floor. Room 76. He pressed the button that said 2 and waited. When the elevator stopped he got out and went to room 76. He knocked and waited for the door to open. It didn’t take long though before Hank was in the doorway “Took you long enough” He said quietly. Andy looked down and smiled. “I had to make sure Laurie was sleeping” He said as he looked up at Hank still keeping the smile on his face. Hank smiled back and opened the door more letting Andy inside. 

It didn’t take long from the time the door closed till their mouths found each other. Hank’s hand went directly to Andy’s hair and Andy’s arms snaked around Hank’s waist.  Once they pulled away to catch their breath Andy closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of Hank's neck. “I’m going to be so awful at this.” He muttered. Hank chuckled, rubbing the back of Andy’s head and neck. It wasn’t the first time they tried having sex. It always ended up just being more oral. Which of course no one complained about. But Andy wanted to do more with Hank. He was absolutely beautiful and he deserved to be pleasured in the best ways possible. 

Andy let go of his grip on Hank and started to pull off his sweater along with Hank’s shirt. Hank dragged Andy towards the bed and let them fall onto it. Andy smiled and started to kiss Hank's neck. He was being careful to not leave any marks. Hank started undoing Andy’s belt, he was fast and impatient. And soon enough he had gotten Andy’s pants off as well as his own. “I want it Andy,” Tony whispered, wiggling until he had freed one of his legs from underneath Andy. He did the same with the other one, hugging Andy’s hips with his soft thighs. He slowly started to grind up against Andy, causing him to gasp out of surprise. Hank let out a little laugh but didn’t stop. “What do you want?” Andy muttered, trying to sound more secure then he actually was. It wasn’t that he didn’t wanna do this, Andy just hated the pressure of pleasuring a man who’s had more experience than Andy himself. 

Hank made a soft breathy moan in Andy’s ear causing him to shudder. “I want your fat cock inside me.” He whispered, almost begging him. It went directly to Andy’s cock. He started grinding back against Hanks growing erection. “Andy please” Hank choked out. Andy smiled to himself and kept going as he pulled off Hanks boxers as well as his own. Andy leaned up, supporting himself on one arm. “You like that huh?” He asked, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube. Hank let out a low groan as he watched Andy pour the clear slippery gel onto his fingers. He spread his legs further leaning back onto the pillows. “I have never done this before okay so i’m just going off instinct so tell me if it hurts, please,” Andy whispered. He bit his lip, pushing his single, thick digit inside Hank’s heat. Andy’s senses perked up. The feeling of Hank tightening at the intrusion, the warmth, the slickness of the soft skin, a low moan left Andy’s throat. He looked Hank in the eyes as he pushed the finger all the way down to the second knuckle. Twisting it lightly inside of him. A wave of arousal hit Hank like a truck, watching him, feeling him inside. 

“That feels so goddamn good Andy” He moaned. Andy smirked a little to himself as he removed his finger. Andy poured more lube on the already soaked second finger just as a precaution. He pressed it in with the first, going so slow it was almost painful, but he wanted to watch Hank’s expressions. Hank threw his head back, grabbing the sheets. “Andrew, fuck, faster, faster please.”

Andy’s eyes widened, hearing his name said in such a sexual and worn way almost could have made him come then and there. He pushed them in faster down to the second knuckle receiving a gasp out of Tony. “Oh you really like that” He whispered.

“Yeah, I do, now please, Andy you are teasing me and it’s putting me on edge.” Hank rubbed his face, sighing deeply. Without warning Andy started pushing the two fingers in and out playing with different speeds, seeing what could get his secret lover squirm the most under his touch.

Andy curled his fingers in a sharp blunt action, causing Hank to spasm. “Fuck, yes, please” Hank pleaded.

Andy grinned widely, dropping his head to Hank’s stomach. He started to kiss along his happy trail. “Do you like it when I do that, do you like it when I curl my fingers inside of you?” He asked, in a low confident way that turned Hank on, most likely more than it should have. Andy continued to push in and out of him, curling his fingers at the end of each thrust.

“Yes, oh god, Andrew, fuck, keep doing it,” Hank groaned, rolling his head back against the pillow. Andy kept up the pace for a while. Always keeping Hank on edge.

After a while he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Hank groaned at the empty feeling that was now in his hole. Andy smiled down at him as he grabbed the lube again and started to coat his member. He aligned it with Hank's entrance “ remember, tell me if it hurts okay” Hank nodded eagerly and Andy smiled as he pressed it to Hank’s entrance. Hank gasped, meeting Andy’s eyes. He pushed inside, his eyes closing and he lay against Hank’s chest, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Hank’s eyes dilated, he breathed in a slow breath that lasted the full length of the slow first thrust. They both wore big smiles, moaning together as he pulled back to thrust in faster. “I love you” Andy whispered, squeezing Hank’s hand.

Hank jolted as the head of his cock brushed against his prostate and as Andy finished the thrust it pushed into it harder, causing static-like pleasure to start to swell within him. “I-I love you too,” Hank whispered.

Andy was going slow, founding pleasure in the feeling of Hank’s hot and slick inner walls. “You feel amazing,” he groaned. There was a half thrust before he pulled back and rolled his hips hard into Hank. Andy grinned as he started to roll his hips faster, biting Hanks’s neck, completely forgetting to not leave any marks.

The two of them were both moaning and whimpering together, thrashing their bodies into each other in a pretty sound rhythm. “Andy, I, Andrew, you’re going to…” Hank couldn’t finish that thought, he was too busy stroking himself and meeting each one of his thrusts to sharpen the effect of them. “Andrew, I’m going to come.” He finally mewled.

Andy’s eyes widened at that and he licked his lips. He grabbed onto Hank’s hip bone to try and keep him in place as he started pounding into him, relentlessly, trying to build up the climax. Hank’s muscles tensed around Andy and he breathed short gasps, trying to hold it back with all he had but collapsed against the sheets. His fist was moving fast around his cock, and Andy almost met his rapid speed. Hank came hard, panting Andy’s name, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to shake with the powerful orgasm. Andy flinched as a streak of come hit his chin, he waited for Hank’s eyes to open before he licked it off. He moaned, withering underneath Andy. Andy came shortly after Hank. His heart pounding in his chest, his body shoving his cock in deeper and deeper unloading his seed into Hank’s hot entrance.

He pulled out falling onto the bed next to Hank, his body falling into this content tiredness. He closed his eyes and felt Hank moved closer to him. He opened them after a few moments to find Hank already sound asleep. He smiled to himself. He could always get up early to drive back home. He pulled the covers over him and Hank. Slowly letting the darkness fall over his eyes. 

As he entered his own house around 7:47 am he knew he was going to be in trouble. As soon as he stepped in the door he heard “Andy is that you?” Laurie came into the hallway “ where the hell have you been and..” Andy stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught sight of Laurie’s eyes “ Andrew.. why are you wearing Hank’s t-shirt" 


End file.
